The invention relates to a device for separating the wings from the trunk of slaughtered poultry hanging by the legs on a conveyor track and being conveyed with the breast forward.
It is known that poultry portions frequently fetch a higher price per unit of weight than whole birds; bird portions of this type are increasingly in demand as a result of the increase in the number of relatively small households and the use of grilled or roasted bird portions as a snack. Consequently, a number of devices have already been developed, by means of which birds can be divided into portions (breast portions, back portions, legs, etc.).
Within this context there is a need for a device by means of which the wings can be separated from the trunk reliably and correctly at the shoulder joint.